


I miss your food

by brunettelovegood



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettelovegood/pseuds/brunettelovegood
Summary: He missed this. Jun. His scent. His closeness.





	I miss your food

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta (but would love to!)

Wonwoo was reading, sprawled on the living room sofa, when Seungwan entered the apartment, inhaling deeply.  
“Ah, fresh air that doesn't stink! Thank God!”  
“Where were you?” frowning, Wonwoo abandoned his book.  
“Jun is cooking again,” he said, his attention going somewhere else. “Where is Hansol?”  
Not waiting for an answer, he left the room leaving Wonwoo alone. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had eaten Jun’s food. Probably since they started living in different apartments. Leaving his book behind and not thinking twice, he went for it.  
When he opened the door, a cold breeze welcomed him. Although all windows seemed to be opened, it wasn't enough. He braced himself seeking warm, his pawed hands covering his nose. Jun was in the kitchen, back facing the door. He was singing a Chinese ballad, completely entranced by the food preparation. His pure happiness warmed Wonwoo’s heart – he had forgotten this feeling always accompanied Jun’s cooking. He walked slowly towards Jun, and hugged him from behind.  
“Wha- hey, it's you. You scared me! Everyone left because of the smell.” He waved his hand over the pan, trying to disperse the invisible threat. “I swear the taste makes up for it though. You should leave, I opened the windows and everything, but it's still bad…”  
“It's not that bad.” And when he buried his nose in Jun’s collarbone, it was true. “Am I in your way?” He tightened his embrace to emphasize the question.  
“Humm, no,” Jun’s ears blushed, but he wore a smile. “I can manage.”  
Smiling, Wonwoo watched him slice and pour, stir and season, adapting his embrace when needed.  
He missed this. Jun. His scent. His closeness. “I miss your food.”  
As if knowing what he truly meant, Jun’s answer was more blushing and a shy smile.  
They set in a comfortable silence. Wonwoo helped Jun to serve the food when it was ready. They sat close and ate without words (except, “It really compensates the smell, Junnie. It's delicious.”). When they were finished, and the air was almost breathable again, Wonwoo fought Jun over who would do the dishes.  
Wonwoo was rolling his sleeves up when Jun’s arms closed over his waist, his voice quietly in his ear, “I miss cooking to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twt if you miss wonhui too (keepcaratin)


End file.
